Go Skiing
by Im4everaqt
Summary: SORATO-Yeah I updated! Chap 1 & the prologue is up. In Chap 1 Sora and Matt are still in the senior year of high school. College talk comes up? Who's going where and getting separted? To find out these questions read my long SORATO story. Chap 2 up soon.
1. What's it about?

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat do not own Digimon whatsoever. They belong to the people/companies who own them. I have nothing to do with Digmon in reality. Digimon is not mine. MUST READ THIS BEFORE READING STORY!  
  
KEY: "." = Someone is talking, so listen. '.' = Someone is thinking. (.) = It's an action, that's happening. *~*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~* = a flashback, duh. {.}= The name of the person speaking. . = The tone of voice of the person speaking. [.] = Change of scenery.  
  
To get how to read my writing: First the . is presented. Then the {.} are. Then the "." are on. If something is happening when the person speaks, of course the (.) are there. Get it? I always start off with a prologue, because my little summary sucks.  
  
Skiing  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
The couples are going to be, I think, Sora/Yamato, Mimi/Joe, Tai/Catherine, and OC/Izzy.Its basically a ski trip for winter break. Basically.The ages go as follows: JOE = 20 MATT, TAI, CATHERINE, SORA = 19 MIMI, IZZY, OC = 18  
  
In the Senior year of high school for Matt, Tai, Catherine, and Sora, Matt and Sora find out they are going to different colleges. Matt breaks up with Sora, because of this. He doesn't believe in a long distance relationship. Then in the Junior year of college, Sora, Tai, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, and the original character go on a two week skiing trip for the winter break. Turns out Matt and his friends are going to the same place Sora, Tai, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, and the original character are going, because of a concert. So the Teenage Wolves decide to take skiing lessons, since they are already in that area. Sora and Tai are the teachers for the lessons. Sora recognizes Matt, instantly, but because Sora has changed so much and where's a lot more clothing, because of the cold weather, Matt has no clue who she is. More details, when you read and review my story!  
  
I know it sounds pretty dumb, but I swear, it will be better. I won't post the next Chapter until February 8 or 9, 2003. I don't want to write anymore, until it's the weekend! IF YOU DON'T GET ME NOW YOU WILL LATER! 


	2. Senior Year Flashback

Disclaimer: I do not own Digmon: Digital Monsters. Those characters in the show aren't mine. They belong to the people/companies who own them. Digimon is not mine. I have nothing to do with the actual show. Digimon is not mine.I will not claim Digimon as my own. I don't have possession of the show Digimon. Digimon is not mine in the first place. I have no rights over Digimon, the actual show. Do you get the point? I don't own Digimon! Okay, I'm done.  
  
PLEASE YOU MUST READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Umm, hi again. I think that there are probably 0 of you reading this story anyway. But I forgot to add a little sign for the author's note. \./ - That's the sign I guess. You know for whenever I make an author's note. You know, working with all these signs is getting me confused sometimes, should I just write the regular way? Review me what you think please! Thanks. Oh yeah, and another thing. I know my story ideas are kind of lame and stuff so please, I used this as an excuse. When you review me, don't over criticize me. You can give me some light criticisms though. ~:o) Please, if you have any ideas for me for future chapters, put it in the review column thing. Reviews are welcomed. I'm probably gonna have 0 readers anyway though! Okay is this how the key goes? I forget: (If I do get it wrong sorry, but this is the key I'm gonna use for this particular chapter, sorry that I'm babbling)  
  
KEY:  
  
(name of the person talking)  
  
"talking people"  
  
'people thinking'  
  
[scenery change or time]  
  
\ author's note /  
  
{people's action or sounds}  
  
~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~  
  
*POV* -Here's another new one for the point of view.  
  
tone of voice  
  
Okay is that it? Tell me if I'm leaving something out. I really am sorry for babbling and not getting on with the story. It's just that it's my first fic, and I don't want to ruin it completely. And on with the show! Wait no, one minute, You gotta read this too.  
  
WHAT'S THIS CHAPTER ABOUT? Basically this entire chapter is a flashback of when Sora and Matt went to Odaiba \ an: is that spelt right? / At first you'll see a little flashback sign, then in the next chapter the flashback ends. If you don't get me now you will later. Just for referance, at the beginning when they talk about gettiing in, they talk about Odaiba University.  
  
WARNING: A lot of this fic, has my made up words like, anyhoo(which is suppose to be another word for anyways. Yuppers(a longer word for the word "yes") Crud(Used for words like crap or any other stronger cuss word that I don't want to label.)  
  
Chapter1  
  
SENIOR YEAR  
  
*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~**~*~*  
  
[Halls of Odaiba High School]  
  
{The tardy bell RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGGSSSSS!!!!!}  
  
in an "oh shoot" tone of voice (Sora) 'oh crud \ an: my word/ I'm late for class!' {Sora hurries up at her locker and runs like the wind to class. She just barely makes it into class just as everyone is sitting down. She grabs a seat next to Mimi}  
  
questioning (Mimi) "Why so late Sora? I'm mean just because it's the last day of school it doesn't mean you have to be late."  
  
in an "out of breath" tone (Sora) "Hi to you too Mimi. I really am sorry I'm late. I got up late again this morning. I think my alarm clocks needs new batteries or something. Remind me to get a new one. Oh yeah and I got the letter."  
  
Smiling (Mimi) {Smiles widely} "Really?! You want to open it.wait we better not. class is about to start. We'll open it during lunch, so we could have a celebration party."  
  
relief (Sora) "You mean if I actually get in."  
  
agreement, sarcastically (Mimi) "You're right. You're probably to stupid to get in."  
  
"I get the picture" voice (Sora) "Ha ha, very funny."  
  
serious (Mr. Thatcher) \ an: Sorry, I know I'm Japanese, but I live in America, I don't know any Japanese last names / "Class in starting! Please take your seats." {Mimi and Sora stop talking and face the front of the classroom, so does the rest of the class} \ an: they're so obedient aren't they? /  
  
[Lunch Hour: Cafeteria]  
  
regular {Sora is walking into the cafeteria. She spots Mimi and goes toward her direction} (Sora) "Hey Meems, have you seen Matt?"  
  
replying {Looks up, from the table} (Mimi) "Sorry Sor, haven't seen him all day. But you know what I do if I want to know where he is? Look for a mob of teenage girls bunched up in one area. He'll surely be there! Anyhoo, you want to open your letter now? PLEASE!"  
  
in an "okay whatever in a funny way" tone {Sora has an expression of "okay whatever say" on her face} "Um, okay Mimi. But I don't want to open up the letter just yet. I want Yamato to be here, so we could all open up our letters together."  
  
in a "whatever you say" voice with carelessness (Mimi) "Sure."  
  
{Tai walks in, with his cafeteria lunch tray, filled with its somewhat questionable food} welcoming (Tai) "Hey gals. What cha' doin'?"  
  
relaxing (Mimi) "We waiting for everyone to come so we can open up Sora's college letters, to see if she got in. Do you got yours?"  
  
regular {Pulls out a crumpled envelope addressed to Taichi Kamiya} (Tai) "Yuppers, I do."  
  
happy, happy (Mimi) "Okay good! Put in in the middle of the table, you too Sora. Stack it neatly though stresses, exaggerates, emphasizes Taichi." {Mimi looks at Tai's way showing that he better do what she says. Tai has a look on his face that says "whatever you say, I'm scared of you" and obediently, and neatly straightens out the crumbled enevelope and stacks it gently on top of Sora's}  
  
happy, happy again (Mimi) "Good!"  
  
welcoming {Izzy comes along, into the lunchroom and sits down. Of course, he carried a laptop with him. Suddenly, emerging from the shadows, Jou comes.} in unison (Jou & Izzy) "Hey Mimi, Sora, and Tai."  
  
imformative (Jou) "Hey guys, just visiting you all from college. Have you guys gotten your letters yet, Tai, Sora?"  
  
eagerness (Izzy) "Wow, they're already mailing those out? Did you get yours?"  
  
has a "well duh" tone (Mimi) " Look in the middle smart ones. Jeez, and you two are suppose to be the geniuses of the group." {Just as Mimi finishes her sentence, you hear a bunch of loud teenage girls screaming, but not in the "I'm scared" way.} "Wow, I bet you Matt's here!" {Matt emerges from the cafeteria doors running toward Sora and the table}  
  
Out of breath {Matt reaches for Sora's hand and gently kisses her cheek. All the fan girls following Matt earlier have a "oh and there's his girlfriend is" look on their face and all quietly walk away} \ an: I didn't mention Jun in the part, because she's older than Matt, so she's probably be in a college class right now, or chasing some college guy./ "Hey gorgeous. Sorry I'm late. {Turns to see the others} Hey guys!}  
  
in unison (everyone except Matt) "Hey Matt!"  
  
upbeat (Mimi) "So do you have your college letter?"  
  
confusion (Matt) "Huh?"  
  
annoyance (Mimi) "You know the college letter you get in the mail, to see if you got into a particular college, in this case Odaiba University."  
  
confusion then discomfort (Matt) "Huh? Oh!!! Oh yeah, uh, I uh left it at home, um yeah."  
  
sadness, but not that bad then happy again (Mim) "Oh, okay. {sighs} So you want to open up your letters now? {Smiles happily}"  
  
agreement in unison (Sora &Tai) "Sure, why not?"  
  
happily {Mimi just dives for the letters in the middle of the table and rushingly rips them open.} "Okay, Tai, huh, uh oh."  
  
eagerness (Tai) "What, what?"  
  
hesitant (Mimi) "Well, I think that they sent you the wrong letter, because this one says that.... Taichi Kamiya...um, well didn't get in."  
  
comforting (Sora) "Oh I'm sorry Tai. There are other schools."  
  
shock & confusion (Tai) "Huh? WHAT!?!?!?!?" {Tai says as he stands up from his chair. With an "angry" and "disappointment" face on.} "I studied for nothing. Has all that studying gone to waste? All those essays? All that application filling? All that non-watching TV hours were spent for a throw away?" {Mimi suddenly bursts out laughing}  
  
happy and giggling (Mimi) "SIKE! Gotcha! You got in Tai!" {Mimi gets up from her chair, runs around the table and hugs the surprised Tai}  
  
secretive, whisper to Jou (Izzy) "Well he certainly seems happy."  
  
surprised & confusion (Tai) "I got in? Wow I got in! Whew hoo!" {Tai starts dancing around and hugs everyone, then he sits back down and acts calm again for a minute or so. Then he starts singing the phrase "I got in" over and over again to himself}  
  
a "thank god that's over" tone (Mimi) "Well, now that's over. May I please have a drum roll for when I open up Sora's letter?." {Mimi was expecting someone just banging on the table, but Izzy shouted "Okay, one minute, let me find that website, okay got it, now let me just click on the instant drum roll sound button," Mimi gives a look saying, "Why did I even bother?"} "Are you like on the internet 24 hours a day or something?"  
  
regular (Izzy) "Yeah, so? I got a really good deal!"  
  
a "why did I even bother" tone (Mimi) "Forget I even asked! Let's get back on track, I'm opening Sora's letter!" {Izzy turns up the volume on his computer} "Okay Sora, OMG you got in!" {Sora and Mimi just jump up and hug eachother like sisters.} "Well, this so calls for a celebration party. How about one over at my house say on Sunday? From noon to four? Gotta go to my next class. Chow!" {With that Mimi runs off into the hallway.}  
  
exhausted (Tai) "Well I better be going too. Congrats Sora. Bye." {Tai walks off}  
  
acceptence (Sora) "Thanks! You too!"  
  
hurry (Izzy) "Yeah, me too, lunch is almost over and I'm gonna be late for the computer club meeting. I am the president you know." {Izzy runs like the wind out the doors}  
  
regular (Jou) "Yeah me too, I got to go the that new café around the corner. I'm meeting a couple of friends there. Bye guys. It was nice seeing you. And Sora I'll see you at school." {He winked at Sora in a big brother way and walked off}  
  
nervous & akward (Sora) "So, uh Matt did you get a letter too?"  
  
uncomfortable (Matt) "Uh, Sora I uh gotta go. See you after school right, I'll walk you home." {He goes out the door. He is talking while he's walking.} \ an: that rhymes!/  
  
speechless (Sora) "Um, sure okay."  
  
[After Period 4, In the hallway, Passing period]  
  
wondering {Sora walks out of Mrs Henningway's class into the hallway, toward her locker. She suddenly spots Matt.} (Sora) 'Hey there's Matt. Maybe I'll go talk to him, he was acting strange at lunch today. I wonder what he's thinking.'  
  
worrying {Matt's at his locker getting the stuff he needs for his next class} (Matt) 'How am I going to tell Sora? What should I do? Should I just go to Odaiba University too? Will she understand?'  
  
sudden {Sora walks up to Matt} (Sora) "Hey Matt! How are you today? You don't seem so talkative."  
  
briefly {Matt rushes to get the things he needs for his next class} (Matt) "Uh, I'm doing fine! Really! Listen, Sor, I'd love to chat, but I got to get to class, see you!"  
  
speechless (Sora) "What was that about?"  
  
[After School]  
  
wondering (Mimi) 'Finally, the weekend! We are going to have such a fun party tomorrow! I can't wait! Oh there's Sora!"  
  
wondering (Sora) 'I wonder where's Matt. I think something is bothering him. I just wish he'd tell me what it was about.'  
  
shouting (Mimi) "Sora! Over here!" {The crimson eyed girl runs to her pink haired friend.}  
  
regular (Sora) "Hey Meems! What's up? Listen, can I ask you a question?"  
  
regular, Mimi style (Mimi) "Well, notnigs up and of course you can ask me a question!"  
  
regular (Sora) "Well I think Matt's trying to avoid me. Do you think so? He's been acting weird today."  
  
whispers, Mimi style (Mimi) "Do you think he's trying to hide something from you?"  
  
a "why do I even bother" tone (Sora) "I don't know, that's why I'm asking you!"  
  
"it clicks together" tone (Mimi) "Oh yeah huh? Well I don't know then. Do you think he's trying to hide something from you?"  
  
loudness & frustration (Sora) "Do you think I would know if I ask you if you know if Matt's trying to hide something from me?"  
  
mysterious (Matt) "What am I trying to hide from you?"  
  
surprised (Sora) "Oh hey Matt! Sorry, we were talking of Mimi's American relatives. His name is Matthew. He's pretty annoying. We couldn't possibly be talking about you because you are 'Yamato' you see?"  
  
a "why did I even bother" tone (Matt) "Er, right."  
  
upbeat (Mimi) "Well, I best be going! I'm gonna leave you two love birds alone!" {Matt and Sora blush at Mimi's comment}  
  
akwardness (Matt) So I promised to walk you home didn't I?" {Matt said as he offered Sora his elbow. Sora accepts the gesture} \ an: you know like in a bride & groom sort of way at a wedding. /  
  
[Walking Sora Home]  
  
awkwardness (Sora) 'This silence is akward. Maybe I should say something.' "Matt, um is there something bothering you?"  
  
surprise (Matt) "Um no, why do you say that" 'Ah man, she even knows something is wrong.'  
  
sincere (Sora) "Are you sure Matt?" 'I don't believe him, I've known him for too long, I know that there is something bothering him.'  
  
awkwardness (Matt) 'Oh might as well just tell her, well maybe later' "Listen, Sor, I'll tell you on Sunday, at the party okay?" {They reach Sora's house}  
  
regular (Sora) "Um okay. Bye Yama." Sora kisses him a good bye kiss. It was a pretty good long kiss too, with some tongue}  
  
thinking (Matt) 'Yeah Sora, goodbye'  
  
[Sunday at the Party]  
  
{DDDDIIIIINNNNNGGGGG DDDDDOOOOONNNNNGGGGG!!!!!}  
  
screaming (Mimi) "I'LL GET IT!" {Opens the door} "Oh, Sor. Kari, Tai, Jou, Izzy, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, and TK are inside. You're late compared to them!"  
  
regular (Sora) "Hi to you too! Is Matt here yet?"  
  
questioned (Mimi) "Nopers, sorry! He'll be over soon probably. He's most likely help up by a swarm of girls or something."  
  
A look of gratitude (Sora) "Okay, whatever!" {She hands Mimi her coat, who politely hangs it up. Then Sora makes her way toward the living room and sees all the digidestined together.} "Hey guys!"  
  
unison (everyone) "Hey" {Everyone isn't saying "hey" very enthusiastically, because they were watching Tai, Davis, TK and Ken playing Final Fantasy 10 on playstation 2}  
  
{DDDDIIIIINNNNNGGGGG DDDDDOOOOONNNNNGGGGG!!!!!}  
  
screaming (Mimi) "I'LL GET IT!" {Opens the door} "Oh hey Matt. TK, Jou, Davis, Yolei, Izzy, Cody, Ken, Tai, and Kari are inside. Sora's looking for you too. She's in there with them."  
  
gratitude (Matt) "Thanks." {Matt walks into the room and spots Sora talking to Kari. He gently pulls her into the dining room.} "Hey Gorgeous. Hi Kari. You mind if I steal her for a moment?"  
  
regular (Kari) "Oh no not at all, be my guest."  
  
relief (Sora) "Hey Matt! Thanks for pulling me away. Kari was explaing to me about Final Fantasy 10. She was talking about some people named Yuna, Rikku, and Tidus and some other stuff . That wasn't confusing, but then she was talking about the story line. She said something like. 'Tidus likes Yuna. Yuna doesn't like Tidus. Then she does. The she hugs him. Then he doesn't want to hug her' Then I just wanted to make Kari just shut up! I mean don't get me wrong, Kari's like a little sister to me, but like all little sisters she's annoying. \ an: I love Kari! Sorry for this Kari bashing / I mean I didn't even ask her what the story was about! I just want to er--"  
  
comfort (Matt) "Hey Sor, calm down, it's all right!"  
  
relief (Sora) "I know, sorry I got carried away."  
  
acceptance (Matt) "It's alright, no biggie. Listen it's about Friday. I-- "  
  
yelling (Mimi) "Everyone foods ready!" {Suddenly you hear a burst of loud stomping sounds into the dining room, like a stampede}  
  
surprised (TK) "Wow, you're here early." {TK said as he looked at Sora and Matt.}  
  
eagerness (Mimi) "Well, what are you waiting, for? Help me bring the food out for our feast!" {Everyone goes into the kitchen to help out, except Matt}  
  
worry (Matt) 'Great, just great, it was just the right moment to tell her and it just had to be lunch time. Me and my luck. Why do bad things happen to such beautiful people?'  
  
[After Lunch]  
  
regular (Mimi) "Okay, Yolei, Sora, Kari, TK and Davis you can help me do the dishes. Thanks."  
  
regular (Matt) "Uh, Meems, do you mind if I steal Sora for just a second."  
  
regular (Mimi) "Oh go ahead, keep her. Ken why don't you help out in Sora's place?"  
  
[Outside in Mimi's Huge garden Filled Backyard]  
  
regular (Sora) "What is it Yama?"  
  
awkwardness (Matt) "Um, Sora it's about college."  
  
a "get on with point" tone (Sora) "Yeah go on"  
  
unsteady (Matt) "Well, you see, I didn't apply for Odaiba University, because I found another college I really want to go to, that all my band mates are going to. "  
  
understood (Sora) "Oh that's okay, then, we'll just see eachother when we have the time. Where are you going to a university at, Tokyo, Kyoto?"  
  
awkwardness (Matt) "Well, it's in the USA."  
  
loud (Sora) "WHAT!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
awkwardness (Matt) "I'm sorry Sora, but that's why, I've been the way I am. Not talkative!" {By now everyone could hear their conversation and they look out into the window to witness it.}  
  
understood (Sora) "Oh, now I see. It's okay Matt. If you want to go to college in the USA, then go ahead. I support you 100%. We'll keep in touch though right? I mean we have to in order to keep a relationsh--"  
  
resentment {Matt looks down at the ground as if to say, "um no"} (Matt) "Well, um--"  
  
shouting (Sora) "YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME? YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME? YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME? YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME? You're breaking up with me?" {By the fourth time, tears came bursting out of Sora's eyes.} "WHY YAMATO? Why?"  
  
resentment (Matt) "I just don't think it will work out that's all. Trust me it's for the best! It's better now than later. It's for a better future."  
  
crying (Sora) "How am I suppose to have a good future if I'm not with you?" {Sora storms off crying into Mimi's arms. Then Tai comes to hug them at the same time.}  
  
coldly (Mimi) "I think you should leave Matt." {And with that Matt left. That's how their summer started in the summer of 2000.}  
  
*~*~*~*~*END FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: So what do you think? Good or Bad. Read and Review please. I promise this will once again become a Sorato as well as a Mimi/Joe and a Tai/Catherine. Izzy will have a somebody too! How do you like it. I know I said I'd post it on Saturday or Sunday, but I wanted to post it today, on a Friday. I know it's pretty long. Tell me if you can understand what I'm saying. In the next chapter, you'll see what this chapter is about and why it was a flashback. I know I already have a disclaimer, but you can't have to much.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digmon: Digital Monsters. Those characters in the show aren't mine. They belong to the people/companies who own them. Digimon is not mine. I have nothing to do with the actual show. Digimon is not mine.I will not claim Digimon as my own. I don't have possession of the show Digimon. Digimon is not mine in the first place. I have no rights over Digimon, the actual show. Do you get the point? I don't own Digimon! Okay, I'm done. 


End file.
